Closure and a Blushing Soldier
by melissawtf
Summary: Darcy gets closure on both her biological parents, and Steve brings home the Winter Soldier who oddly blushes when under Darcy's attention. [Part 3 of 'The Avenger and the Civilian' series]


With a lull in activity around both the Avengers Facility and Stark Tower, Clint comes to the conclusion that he ought to bury the memory of his brother and officially move on with his life once and for all. It's been a little over half a year since Ultron and everyone seems to be in a good place, so when word gets out on what Clint plans to do, Darcy attaches herself to his hip and promises to be there every step of the way.

"He might not have been a good man in the end, but there must have been once upon a time he was. Whatever you plan to do, I'm with you."

Clint's body shudders with suppressed emotion and he faintly nods, and gulps. "Pack a bag. We leave for Iowa tomorrow."

They're in the privacy of Clint's floor at Stark Tower- Tony and Pepper having reinstated the Tower's original name now that the Avengers had an all new facility in upstate New York- and it's on his own floor that he allows his walls to tumble. Darcy flashes him a small smile as she walks towards him, wrapping her arms low around his waist and pressing the side of her face against his chest in loving hug. She can feel Clint's chest heaving with stuttering breaths, and then his arms are wrapping high around her shoulders in a tight embrace.

"It'll be okay, Uncle Clint. Don't worry."

 **xXx**

Waverly, Iowa is not what Darcy is expecting. It's a decently little _big_ town, but everyone seems to know each other, and smile and wave no matter if they'd seen you around before. Every local establishment is outdated yet homey and comfortable, and no one around seems to care and happily makes do with what they have.

There's a small Comfort Inn hotel that Clint checks them into, and Darcy immediately wants to tour her Uncle's hometown. But Clint's not feeling up to anything- he's rather subdued- and Darcy promises to not get into too much trouble if she can take the car into town. So with a sigh, Clint tosses a few big bills at Darcy and tells her to bring back all the snacks that she can carry.

She laughs lightly, hugs her Uncle, and then presses a kiss to his temple. "I'll be back soon. Let's hope this place has a Seven-Eleven or something. I'm craving a blueberry slushie."

That finally earns a small snort from Clint as well as a faint grin. "It's no Seven-Eleven, but it's convenient. Last I was here, they sold slushies."

"Excellent. Want one?"

"Sure. Make it Cherry."

"Ugh. For being a superhero, you're so boring."

"Shutup and get outta here, kid."

Darcy ducks her Uncle's playful swat, collects the keys from one of the beds in their room, and skips out the door. The drive into town takes less than two minutes and then Darcy parks and locks up the car only to set out on foot and take in the atmosphere of the quiet town.

It's the complete opposite of noisy New York, and the strange people smile kindly and ask how Darcy's day is going as if they'd known her for ages when she steps into a Thrift store and finds a pair of boots that had caught her eye. And really, it's all Clint's fault for all the purchases she makes in the store. If he hadn't thrown so much money at her, she wouldn't have snagged up so many vintage band tees or the pair of boots that went excellent with a dress and leather jacket she picked up as well. So really, it's all his fault.

Darcy's rounding the corner to yet another street that houses more local shops when she sees it. There's a few people lingering about what appears to be an abandoned shop, leaving flowers and a couple of balloons while lighting up a few candles as well. She frowns at the display in sympathy and attempts to walk around the obvious people mourning the loss of someone they knew, but as she walks closer, she catches the name of the abandoned shop.

 _Triple B's.  
Barton Butcher Boys._

"What the.." she mumbles beneath her breath. And as she comes to a stop and locates the picture taped to the boarded over window, she recognizes Barney's face.

Immediately suspicious, Darcy transfers all her bags to one hand and digs out her phone with the other. As best as she can with only her thumb available to type, Darcy hurriedly types out a text to Clint.

 **Darcy:** _So, not to worry you or anything, but did you tell anyone what you planned to do here? About the burial, I mean._  
 **Clint:** _What did you do!_  
 **Darcy:** _Nothing, I swear! I just- I was walking down the street and apparently found what was once a family butcher shop? There's been a small memorial set up for Barney and old people are lighting candles._  
 **Clint:** _Crap. I'll look into it. Don't linger._  
 **Darcy:** _Copy that, Papa Bird. Picking up slushie goodness. ETA: Eight minutes._

Darcy pockets her phone once more, glances at the people lingering about and murmuring sadly about _that Barton boy,_ and takes her leave.

Once back at the hotel with her purchases, snacks, and slushies, Darcy then finds out that an Obituary had been sent out to the town's local newspaper. Clint's suspicious and paranoid, and as he's on the phone making calls to those who knew what he and Darcy were doing in Iowa, Darcy finds out exactly who alerted the town after reading the Obit for the first time.

"Tony," she sighs exasperatedly. Clint whirls around and as Darcy points to the screen of their laptop where it states who Barney is survived by, someone added in _Survived by his daughter; She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._ "Remember the Harry Potter phase at the Tower with the Twins? Tony's favorite Slytherin was Voldemort."

Clint opens his mouth, snaps it shut, groans, and nods. "Of course." Whoever he'd been talking to on the phone gets a brief _nevermind_ before her Uncle's ending the call. "What the hell is Stark playing at?"

"Most likely nothing," Darcy shrugs and clicks out of the internet. "This place is your hometown: the least likely place for a villain to be lying in wait. He probably thought he was doing something nice."

"Yeah, well, he could have told us."

She smiles sadly, but decides to remain quiet and lets her Uncle stew.

 **xXx**

The days of Barney's _burial-_ Stark actually bought a decent casket for the occasion- Darcy's shocked to actually find town members showing up. She does her best to stand off to the side as Clint accepts condolences from the elder generation who remembered the Barton boys wreaking havoc in the streets as children. She smiles fondly as some elderly women smile and pinch Clint's cheeks, but it's at the end of the brief services that Darcy fidgets in her place.

A lone woman stays back after everyone's gone, a pair of eerily familiar blue eyes staring intently at Clint. And when Darcy nods towards the older, buxom blonde, Clint tenses.

"Clinton," the blonde smiles fondly when she notices that her appearance has finally caught Clint's attention. "It's been a while."

Darcy's brow furrows at the way her Uncle's cheek twitches as he clenches his jaw, but she remains quiet. She averts her gaze back to the grave site where numerous bouquets of flowers are sitting around the headstone- she having huffed a laugh when she saw Stark Industries signed on a couple cards, Pepper's Condolences, and a bouquet with the card signed with a red hourglass.

"Mallory," Clint finally greets.

Now- _now_ Darcy understands Clint's wariness. Though everyone had offered to help Darcy find her biological mother, she had denied their efforts because Darcy didn't care to find a woman who had wanted nothing to do with her _after_ Clint had helped her as much as he could to help support her. So as Clint steps off to the side to speak with Mallory, Darcy tilts her face downward and allows her hair to hide her appearance as much as she can.

Though as Darcy avoids Mallory's gaze as she speaks about her first love, Darcy steals glances when she can to see if there are similarities between them. But besides the eye color and what once must have been some killer curves, there's nothing that ties her to her biological parent.

"You have a lot of nerve speaking to me right now," Clint seethes.

Mallory just continues to smile sadly and when Darcy notices her Uncle's hands clench at his sides, she intervenes. "Okay, that's enough. Lady, it was not so nice to meet you. Clint, let's head home."

As she's trying to drag Clint away, Darcy makes the mistake of making eye contact with Mallory. The blonde woman is staring at her with furrowed brows, her gaze darting over every inch of Darcy's face and recognition dawns on her all too soon.

"What did you do," Mallory then hisses at Clint. "How did you find her?!" Darcy reels back at having been figured out, but then it's her turn for her gaze to narrow. "She was supposed to have a normal life, Clinton! I got her away from you Barton boys for a reason. You do nothing but attract trouble."

"Uh, excuse the fuck outta you," Darcy scoffs which then earns her a scandalized gasp from Mallory. "Barton blood runs deep in my veins, lady. Whatever _trouble_ them Barton boys are, I am exactly the same."

"No, sweetheart-"

"Don't," Darcy glares heatedly, grabbing Clint by the wrist and tugging him back a step with her. "You lost the right to call me any cute little pet names the second you signed away all your parental rights. My Uncle didn't do anything wrong so don't you dare blame him for wanting to know his niece."

"You deserved better."

"And I _got_ better," Darcy huffs proudly. "I got an amazing mother and father as well as one badass Uncle who did everything to make sure I was happy," she grins while darting a quick look at Clint. "I have a bunch of misfit friends that treat me like I'm something special and I live in an egocentric billionaire's tower with a very advanced AI who adores me more than his creator. I have the _perfect_ life and I don't appreciate you talking down on my family."

"I am your family!"

"You're really not," Darcy shakes her head. "If anything, you're nothing but an egg donor. Now if you excuse me, my Uncle and I would like say our last goodbyes to Barney."

Without waiting for another word, Darcy turns her back on Mallory and Clint follows suit without missing a beat. The woman huffs angrily but doesn't put up a fight, and Clint and Darcy are left by Barney's grave all alone.

* * *

It only takes a couple days back at Stark Tower for everyone to find out about Darcy running into her bio-Mom and the fallout they had, but everyone's damn proud of Darcy for standing strong all on her own.

The Avengers sans Captain America- the Captain who's actually away taking care of some personal business- are then back to business as usual. However, the absence of the most famous Avenger is immediately noticed, and forces Pepper to direct the attention elsewhere when questions are being asked. Everyone had wanted to wait on introducing Wanda, Pietro, and Vision to the World, but Steve's prolonged absence disrupted that.

And then four months later, Steve finally returns.

With Bucky Barnes.

 **xXx**

"So, Rogers, when's your boy-toy coming out to play?"

"Aw, Darce, no," Clint whines. "Don't talk about Sergeant Barnes like that. I don't need the mental pictures."

"Shut it, you fan-boy."

Tony snorts from his perch on a rolling stool in his lab, looking through his tool-box cabinet for some cleaning supplies that wouldn't be harmful to Bucky's arm.

"Just give him time, Darcy," Steve's lips twitch in faint amusement. He's had his fair share of leering from Clint's niece and he couldn't wait to see how his best friend would react to the dame that appeared as if she walked off the pages of a pin-up magazine from their time. "Sam's been working with him for months to flush out all of HYDRA's triggers and he's coming to terms that the people here in the Tower don't hold him accountable for everything he's done under HYDRA's control."

"That's good, I guess," she sighs sadly. "Does he like raspberries? I like raspberries. I'm suddenly in the baking mood to welcome our newest addition."

"I prefer blueberries."

"Sucks for you, Tin Man, I wasn't asking about your likes."

It's Steve's turn to snort and he shrugs once he has Darcy's attention once more. "He's a super-soldier. We eat anything."

"Got it: Raspberry Crumb bars it is." Clint cheers in delight at his niece's choice of baked goods, and Tony pouts sadly. "And don't give me that look, Tones. I'll make you a Blueberry Dump Cake."

"You're my favorite Barton, Kid, and don't you forget it."

* * *

Darcy finally meets Bucky Barnes on a Saturday.

The elusive Soldier has been jetting back and forth between the Avengers Facility and Stark Tower- he choosing to skulk around in the shadows at the Tower instead of socializing with his soon to be teammates. But even super-soldiers ( _we're all looking at you, Steve!_ ) can forget the simplest of things such as restocking their refrigerator, thus making Bucky leave his and Steve's floor in search of sustenance.

 _Honey, I'm Good_ is playing at a tolerable level in the communal kitchen as Darcy lays down the lattice work for an apple pie that Steve's been craving. Her hands are steady as she maneuvers the delicate crust to her liking, but Darcy can't help the sway of her hips to the catchy tune as she works.

She sings along occasionally and it's only when she turns around to put the pie in the oven does she notice her audience. Instead of startling, however, Darcy merely jerks in surprise and then lets her lips stretch into a slow teasing smile. "At first I was against the whole hobo look, but that was before I saw you rocking the man-bun." Her gaze rakes up and down Bucky's form, Darcy taking in the lowly slung cotton pants and the extremely fitted henley, but it's the strands of dark hair that Bucky didn't catch in his bun that nearly makes her purr. "I've been waiting ages to meet you, handsome."

Bucky gulps at the way the woman- _dame?-_ leers at him and can actually feel the tips of his ears burning before the heat moves downward. "I, um, I didn't know the kitchen was occupied. I'll get out of your way."

He turns to leave, but Darcy tuts at him before he can get too far. "Not so fast, Barnes." She waits until he freezes and hesitantly peers over his shoulder before continuing. "This kitchen is more than big enough for the both of us so get your muscular ass back here and do what you were gonna do."

Bucky's eyes widen such blunt language spilling from the lips of such a beautiful woman, and finds that this feet are carrying him back towards the kitchen without a second thought. Darcy continues to ogle for another twenty seconds before sighing wistfully, then cleaning up the mess she made with the pies while stealing a few glances here and there of the eye-candy in the room.

* * *

"I swear to Thor, Roadrunner, that if this paint doesn't come out I will murder you in your sleep!"

"Don't weep, _Princess._ It will wash out."

Darcy tries to follow the Sokovian around the field outside of the Avengers Facility, his speed being too much for her average eyesight to track. It had been just an average day at the Facility- Darcy deciding to join the twins, Natasha, and Clint outside while the official Avengers ran the newest recruits through some drills. She was laughing at her Uncle- _at Clint, not Pietro!-_ when the speedy little shit came out of nowhere with paint filled balloons and launched one directly at Darcy's chest.

Her favorite navy v-neck cashmere sweater now sported a vibrant green glob of paint right on the front.

"Just say the word, Darce, and I'll test out my newly updated electric arrows. They have the same sting as Natasha's Widow Bites."

Darcy pouts but chuckles and gazes up at her Uncle. "No need to be cruel, Clint." As soon as the words are out of her mouth, she suddenly jerks forward with something hitting her back and exploding. "I take it back. Kill him."

Natasha snorts from where she's teaching Wanda some basic hand-to-hand, and darts a quick glance at the Uncle/Niece duo. "You two are unbelievable. The one person capable of helping you is right in front of your eyes, yet you refuse to ask and instead waste your arrows."

Wanda smirks as she barely manages to block some of Natasha's hits, and tucks into a roll to put several feet between herself and the Widow. "He hid my favorite sleep shorts because they were too small. Just say the word and I'll slow him down."

A pink paint balloon catches Darcy in the shoulder and her eyes narrow dangerously. "Do it."

When Natasha eases her sparring stance, Wanda takes that as her cue to work her magic. She grins mischievously as her arms go stiff at her sides, her fingers dancing in a intricate wave as her eyes seek out the tell-tale blur of her brother's form. Red energy swells around her hands and with nearly perfect timing and aim, Wanda rears back with her right shoulder and mimics throwing a baseball so that red energy shoots from her hand and hits Pietro around the knees.

Pietro shouts as his knees lock and then buckle, and Darcy cackles in glee at the downed runner. "Eat it, Maximoff," she shouts.

Pietro tries to get back up, but Wanda manages to keep him down by lobbing energy mass after energy mass at him. So while Pietro's having trouble gaining speed, Clint takes pleasure in shooting arrow after arrow at him- the arrows whose tips are all paint filled- and marking up that speedy little bastard. And it's only when Pietro's front half is significantly covered in paint does Wanda finally let up, and Natasha calls an end to their day.

As Wanda skips after Natasha back into the facility, Pietro stumbles up to Darcy and Clint. "You win this round, _Kitten._ I look forward to planning my revenge against both you and Wanda."

"You're a little shit, Maximoff," Darcy quips. "And stop trying to charm me with your little Sokovian pet names. I like my men older."

" _Yes, we're all aware of your blatant staring at our resident dinosaurs._ " Clint and Darcy blink owlishly at Pietro slipping into his native tongue, and before Darcy can react, Pietro darts forward and presses his still wet upper torso against Darcy's in a tight hug. "There. Now we match."

Darcy growls and within the blink of an eye, Pietro's gone from the field. "I hate him."

Clint laughs and starts packing up his bow. "You adore him. Like a little brother," he then clarifies when Darcy scoffs.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

Darcy and Clint start making their way back towards the facility, Clint whistling and Darcy frowning down at her paint covered self. She's not paying attention to their surroundings and decides to peel off her sweater when the paint starts drying a little too fast. And thanking her lucky stars she remembered to put on a thin tank top beneath her sweater, Darcy then grabs the bottom hem and starts peeling her sweater upward and off.

The sweater's obscuring her face when there's a strangled, choked off groan and Darcy freezes. A snort catches her attention next and Clint starts guffawing like the moron he is.

"Uh, D," Clint manages to laugh.

Frozen and wondering what the hell's going on, a cool breeze blows across the flesh of Darcy's stomach and breasts, and- wait, that's not right. Shoulders then falling in realization, Darcy grumbles, "My shirt is stuck to the sweater, isn't it?"

Another snort sounds. "Yep." And that's definitely not Clint.

Angling towards the voice and face still hidden, Darcy sighs. "Heya, Cap. How's your day going?"

"It's.. going."

The amused tone of his voice spurs Darcy into action, one hand gripping her tank top to yank it down and the other hastily peeling off her sweater only to realize that not only did she bare the goods to Cap and her Uncle, but _Bucky_ got a clear view of everything as well. Darcy has a moment of full blown embarrassment before she realizes that Bucky's blush does indeed travel down his neck, and then she's feeling quite smug.

"Whoa, Barnes, you okay there?" Darcy smirks as she rights her tank top. Bucky's gaze darts from her chest to her gaze, his blush deepening. "Should I feel flattered that you're blushing? I mean, I know for a fact my breasts aren't the first pair you've seen what with all your _wham, bam, thank you ma'ams_ back in the day."

"What? Who told-"

"Please," she laughs. "Steve talks. Once you get him going, there's no stopping him." Bucky's bottom jaw drops just an inch before whirling on Steve, his eyes narrowing dangerously as Steve holds his hands up- palm out- in surrender. "He and Tony are like old women who try to up one another with their outrageous tales of childhood."

"What?" Steve feigns innocence. "I only shared the truth."

"Yeah and besides," Darcy jumps back in. "It's not like I haven't heard worse. Seriously, sex got a lot more fun and.. strenuous. Well, it's always been strenuous, but you old timers were such prudes."

"Ugh," Clint groans. "Can we not? I rather not know about your sex life."

"What sex life?" Darcy then scoffs. "The lady bits have not been touched by a member of the opposite sex since Greenwich."

"And what about the members of the same sex?"

A strangled groan sounds off from Barnes, but Darcy's gaze travels to Steve who's smiling a little too innocently again. "You're a little shit, Rogers. I've not swung that way since college, thank you very much." Steve's eyes go wide in shock and Darcy smirks. "Mhm. Thought you could embarrass me, but you can't." As Steve suddenly stutters and the apples of his cheeks tint pink, Darcy laughs. "As much fun as whatever this is, I should get back to work. I'll see you boys later."

Steve's grinning while trying to will away his blush, Clint's pouting at his niece's overshare, and Bucky's torn between glaring at Steve and keeping his gaze off of Darcy's retreating form.

He's so screwed.

* * *

Darcy's perched on a table tucked away in the lab that Tony, Bruce, and Jane sometimes share: a laptop opened to her right and a Stark tablet in hand as she blogs about how normal the Avengers actually are up in the Tower of theirs. Tony and Jane had been called away by Pepper, and Bruce had left ten minutes ago to go grab lunch.

She's in the middle of uploading Avenger!approved photos to all Avenger social media sites when Jane rushes into the lab, face flushed and wringing her hands. The nervous energy is practically wafting off the tiny scientist and without looking up, Darcy sighs. "What did you do?"

"One a scale of one to ten, how awkward-slash-pissed would you be if Ian the Intern started to work here?" Jane blurts all in one breath.

"Wha-"

"Ian the Intern," Jane says again. "How awkward would it be if he started actually Interning here?"

"Oh, definitely a 9.2," Darcy huffs. "Why?" Jane's back to wringing her hands and Darcy's easy grin falters. "Janie, no."

"Darcy, yes."

"But why?" She complains. "Ian the Intern and I didn't end on amicable terms. Well, sort of, but it's weird. He's too friendly!"

"Well, you started PR'ing for the Avengers and us Scientists 3 needed a keeper," Jane defends. "And how is being too friendly a bad thing?" She then frowns.

Darcy sets down the tablet and scoots forward so her legs are dangling off the table. "Janie, Janie, Janie," she coos. "Let me tell you a little something about Intern!Ian. He has a filthy mouth during sex."

"But that's-"

"Normally a good thing," Darcy shrugs. "But Ian's filth is more along the lines of _I'm gonna fill you with so much of my seed so I can see your belly swell with my babies_ dirty." Jane grimaces and Darcy nods eagerly. "See! I told him that was weird, but he didn't think so. It was like I was living a page out of some bad fanfiction," she shudders. "And his friendliness is because he believes in second chances. I've told him no several times and he let up, but who knows if he'll start up again when he notices my presence here at the tower."

Jane's still grimacing, but as Darcy falls silent, the petite woman smiles guiltily. "Well, I wish you would've said something earlier during our drunken nights, but what's done is done so buck up."

"Ugh, I hate you. How much time do I have?"

"Tony's stalling right now and FRIDAY will alert him when the coast is clear."

Darcy's grumbling as she starts to power down her laptop, collecting the computer and tablet before turning back towards her friend. "You so owe me margaritas for a week."

"If you keep the whining down to the minimum, I'll make it a month."

Darcy's lips purse in thought before giving Jane one firm nod. "Deal."

 **xXx**

Darcy only makes it two days before running into Ian.

She, Natasha, Steve, and Bucky- Bucky who's finally gotten his blush somewhat under control though spotting Darcy in yoga pants and a sports bra, and sweaty from her workout with Natasha kinda blew a hole in said control- are coming off the elevator and heading for the communal kitchen. They can hear someone banging around and given that the girls are walking ahead of the boys, Steve and Bucky have enough time to brace themselves for Darcy suddenly freezing and backpedaling as fast as she can.

"Uh, Darce?" Steve mumbles as her back hits Bucky's chest.

"Shh! Don't say my name," she whispers harshly. Natasha stops just short of turning the corner, placing her back against the wall and watching Darcy panic after having seen who was in the kitchen. Darcy whirls around, gaze catching that of Bucky's. "Kiss me!" She pleads hurriedly.

Steve snorts and Natasha smirks, and Bucky's eyes widen. His blush is back with a vengeance. "W-what?"

Leaning towards them, Natasha murmurs, "You know, I once heard that public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable."

Steve guffaws and Darcy panics even more knowing that Ian- Ian who is loading up a platter of lunch for the Scientists Three- most likely heard it and is moments away from being ready and heading their way.

Squeaking and practically jumping from foot to foot as the seconds pass, Darcy throws caution to the wind and closes what little space is between herself and Bucky before surging up on her toes and pressing her mouth to his. Her hands fly up so her palms are pressed just below his ears and her fingers have delved into his hair. She tries to mould her lips to his, but Barnes is absolutely frozen.

Pulling back an inch, Darcy sighs. "Come on, Barnes. I have an ex-something about to walk through this space and I need to get him off my back. I've heard all about what a womanizer you were; now impress me!"

Bucky's staring wide-eyed and it's Steve who breaks the silence. "You had to challenge him, didn't you?"

"I needed to do something! Come on, James, show me what you got!"

Bucky seems to unfreeze then, his eyes narrowing at the challenge that's just been thrown down. Steve groans and Natasha chuckles, and it's Darcy's turn to squeak when Bucky's flesh hand lifts and pulls the hair-tie from her hair, tangling his hand in her damp tresses. "You brought this on yourself, doll."

His gruff voice seem to make Darcy's knees buckle and then Bucky's turning and pushing Darcy up against the wall. His mouth descends on hers and Darcy's eyes automatically fall shut as her hands grasp for purchase on the front of his shirt. She sighs against his mouth on instinct, the firm pressure of Bucky's lips on hers making her groan a second later. When his teeth nip at her bottom lip, Darcy _mewls_ and-

"Aw, Barnes, nooo," Clint whines.

Bucky's head jerks back in surprise though he and Darcy are still very much chest to chest- both of their chests heaving and their pupils blown wide. Seeing Clint pouting at their intimate embrace, matching devious smirks then spread across their faces.

"D-darcy?" This time, it's Darcy's turn to jerk in surprise, her head turning sharply to her right where Ian's standing beside Natasha and staring at her hopefully. But when Bucky turns his attention to Ian and sneers, the Intern gulps dramatically. "R-right," he stammers. "Nice seeing you a-again, Miss Lewis. I-I should g-get going."

Everyone watches as Ian scampers off towards the elevator, cups rattling on the platter in his hands. When the elevator doors close behind him and whisks him away, Darcy snorts and starts cackling. "Oh man, that was pure gold!"

The others chuckle softly at all that's taken place, all except Clint who's now glaring at his niece and teammate. "Not cool, man. The niece was supposed to be off limits."

Bucky's mouth opens to retort before shutting closed, he shrugging and smirking once more. "It was only a matter of time."

"It honestly was," Darcy agrees. "Sorry, Clint, but Barnes was a total goner the second he laid eyes on me. Ian surprisingly landing a job here only speeded things up."

Sighing, Clint grumbles some more and then it's his turn to smirk. "Whatever. Just hope you know what you're getting yourself into, _Buck_. I might be her Uncle by blood and not be able to do much damage to you, but the actual God of Thunder is her pseudo brother and he can. Good luck."

Bucky's smirk falls and Steve guffaws as he follows a snickering Natasha into the kitchen.

Yep. Clint couldn't wait until Thor came back.

* * *

 **Apologies for those who live in Waverly. I've never been here in my life and made up a description that wasn't too modern or too country. Also, in case you're wondering what Mallory looks like, I pictured her as Shannon Tweed.**


End file.
